Twelve Days of Percabeth, '16
by profanitycat
Summary: Twelve days of prewriten Percabeth drabbles for the holiday season. Enjoy! [IN PROGRESS] Day Eleven
1. The First Day

Prompt: Flirting  
Day One  
A/N: Welcome to a 12 days of (prewritten) Percabeth writing! Updates every day (unless I forget). Check out my profile for updates on fics and my crappy-life-that-no-one-wants-to-hear-about. So begins the Twelve Days of Percabeth, Dec. 14th-25th. Check my profile for more details ;) I'll shut up now, here's your fanfiction goddamit I ramble

A/N: 12/21, I realized I didn't do a disclaimer.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Yeah, I don't own it. I wouldn't be writing fanfiction fluff if I was. :)

Percy wasn't sure when he had finally noticed her. Maybe it was the flash of blonde that he always saw around the playground. Perhaps it was years later when they briefly touched during a seminar on public speaking. Or even that one time where they partnered up for a one class period project. But he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Unfortunately, his words usually tumbled out of his mouth, his tongue always in knots, the butterflies in his stomach that he could never digest. So one fateful day in the winter of his junior year, he decided to try index cards.

.o0o.

"Has an-anyone told you th-that you're beautiful?" he asked, fumbling with the pieces of paper he clung to like a lifeline.

"No, actually... thank you." Annabeth self-consciously tugged on her plain navy blue skirt, the sleeves of her slightly oversized black hoodie pulled over her hands. Percy shuffled around his cards, trying to find the one that corresponded with the right reaction but ended up dropping a few of them.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I'm... r-really n-no good at this" he stammered out, crouching down to try and gather the fallen pieces of paper, but they just kept slipping out of his grip.

Taking a random blue index card, Percy attempted a pick-up line that his best friend Jason said would 100% guarantee a girl to like him. Scanning it quickly, he shoved it back in the stack.

"D-did it hurt when H-heaven fell, uh, out of you? B-because they're missing an, um, angel."

She looked puzzled, but gave a small unsure smile his way, her head tilted an inch to the side.

"No, I screwed up, I-I'm sorry, I'm not good at talking to pretty, beautiful, girls. Especially you, since you're the Annabeth Chase, the girl I've liked since I was nine - I'll shut up now, I'm sorry."

Annabeth was silent for a moment. Perhaps it was a moment too long since Percy quickly started to excuse himself, backing up as if to run like a jackrabbit.

She put a hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping him in his tracks. Although she was looking him dead in the eye, she asked the question quite timidly.

"Can I kiss you?"

He blushed, looking down at his hands, where the rectangularly cut stationery fluttered to the floor.

"I... I don't have a card for that..."

 _ **x FTC**_


	2. The Second Day

Prompt: Ocean

Day Two

A/N: Shorter. (i tried :P)

It was a vast blue, sparkling body of water. It was calming, the rise and fall on deep turquoise waves lapping at the shore. The myth of bringing a conch shell to one's ear will give one the sound of the soft washing of the sands, no matter how far the distance. Drawing away, only to crawl back to the pearl white beach, the ombre waves fading darker as the tide swept out. The ocean is a beautiful, stunning sight, especially at sunrise and sunset.

That's where she found him.

His feet were hanging off their dock's edge, his tiptoes dipping into the cool refreshing water. His jet black hair, tousled from the salty wind, was the first thing she saw as her flip-flops clopped noisily on the wood structure.

Annabeth opened her mouth to announce her presence, but thought for a moment and closed it slowly. Walking over, she took a seat next to Percy after taking off her sand caked sandals and placing them next to her.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his embrace as they watched the setting sun slowly, but surely, creep down the skyline, lazily dragging swathes of orange, pink, and blue, as if the sky were an artist's canvas, steadily pulling the warm light like a clothesline towards the horizon.

x FTC


	3. The Third Day

Prompt: Window

Day Three

A/N: what did I do to the prompt, help me plz

It was an ordinary window, really. Kind of. Sort of. But every day, she watched him ride by on his skateboard, whistling a tune, the tails of his undone plaid button-up flapping behind him. Her observations weren't stalkerish, not... really. Well, she knew where he lived - one house down and across the street - and where he went to school - Goode High School, just like her - and where he hung out with his friends - their 'bunker', _The Argo II_... so what, maybe she was only a just a smidge, perhaps a teensy little part of her was stalkerish.

But it wasn't her fault, she only saw it through the window. By chance, Annabeth could see him hop over the fence to his backyard where she'd soon see the blinds on the second floor front bedroom open. By chance, he'd been in her Calculus class, charming the teachers and proving that he wasn't the stereotypical dumb but popular kid. And it was by chance, that his and his friend's bunker was in sight of her own bedroom window since it was literally right next to Thalia's house, who lived on the opposite side of the street next to Percy. The window was the only connection she had to the star of the swim team.

Little did she know, he saw her through his own special window.

On his way home from school, riding his skateboard with his backpack messily thrown over his shoulder, he couldn't help but glance at the tasteful grey masonwork across the street from his own house. When he easily climbed over the fence into his backyard to go in the side entrance, he couldn't help but run up to his room, decorated in all shades of blue, and open his blinds to see it. Because in the front window of that grey house, was the blonde girl. He always saw her there, somehow managing to beat him back home, even though he had a skateboard.

She was quite pretty, to be honest with himself.

Her hair was usually done up in a high ponytail, escaped tendrils hanging down the side of her face. The sharp grey eyes were a telltale feature of how she was feeling at the moment, but usually when he saw her through his window, she was drifting.

By chance, her friend Thalia lived a house down from him at the end of the cul de sac. Whenever the girls went to her backyard, he could make out parts of their conversations. By chance, his third period Chemistry classroom was right next to her architecture class, and since their high school had third period everyday, he got to see her. Percy didn't think she'd noticed that, but he definitely had.

And it was by chance, that if he left his window open, he could hear her singing at night, when nobody was around.

If only they could take the chance, offered by the fates in the way of neighbors and windows.

 _ **x FTC**_


	4. The Fourth Day

Prompt: Game

Day Four

A/N: so the prompt turned into gamer… SAVVY YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS, STAHP

what did I do to the prompt - the thrilling sequel

…

uh

also

If you see any mistakes (grammar, spelling, please tell me! I'm a little worried D:)

Another headshot. Seventeen person kill streak. She was unstoppable… with the exception of her partner of course. They worked in perfect synchronization, covering each other's weaknesses and making it up with their strengths. They'd never met each other in real life, and he knew she used a voice modifier, but they'd never had the need to.

They talked almost every day, whether by talking in-game or using sites like Discord to talk when they played games without built in voice chat.

The duo of OceanicGamer694 and MidnightOwl402 had met quite a while back, on some first person shooter game.

"Hey, where's the rest of the team at?" a voice asked, Fire's input crystal clear. It was a five versus five match, the goal of the game was to capture the payload, an explosive siege device, and push it to the enemy's base to destroy it.

"I'm in that side corridor, just picked off their healer." Percy replied, adjusting his headset to a more comfortable position.

"Nice. I'm back at the capture point," the third player said as a small string of text popped up, announcing another kill.

"Where's Owl at?" Percy wondered, watching the replay of his character get flung dramatically out of his mech, then clicking through to spectate his teammates while he respawned.

It was a few seconds before they replied. "I'm at the point, currently claiming." The audio was a little wonky, as if tampered with slightly, but the other three members waved it off as a bad mic.

Later, Percy found out it wasn't a bad microphone.

.o0o.

→ Friend's List

→ AChase402 - online

WillSun - online - Playing Google Chrome

Valdezinator - offline

BlondeSuperman10 - idle - Playing The Dark Knight Rises

PipingPiper - offline

Mee6 [bot] - online - Playing with code

TheGhostKing - do not disturb - Playing Grand Theft Auto V

Percy Jackson - 12:42 AM : Hey A, you're still up?

AChase402 - 12:45 AM : Yeah, just surfing Steam right now

AChase402 - 12:45 AM : Voice chat on the server?

→ Servers

→ The Chase-Jackson Server

→ Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl's Chat 0/2

→Voice Connecting...

"Hey."

"Sup?"

"Look at you, not even using your voice mod. Feeling brave today, huh?"

"Kind of."

[chatter and such, including a few great rounds of 2v2 Paladins, League of Legends, and Brawlhalla]

"So I've been thinking."

"Yee-up, that's what the great Annabeth Chase does."

"Oh, stop. I was thinking, maybe we can meet up sometime? My biological mom lives on Long Island, just like you do, and I can take a plane there from San Fran."

"Cool! Um.. like, actually, physically meet each other? See each other's true forms?"

"Yeah. That's what meeting up means, Seaweed Brain."

"I'm a Seaweed Brain, what can I say?"

"Maybe you can answer my question."

"I don't know…" his answer had a slight tinge of mischief laced in it.

"Say yes, dumbass."

"Alright. Yes."

 ** _xFTC_**


	5. The Fifth Day

Prompt: Samurai AU

Day Five

A/N: lil' bit o' language, hope ya don't mind  
This was supposed to be a samurai AU, but screw it NINJASSS.  
what did I do to the prompt: the epic trilogy

Most everybody from young ages to adulthood has heard the famous fairytales. Ingrained in curious minds starting at toddlerhood, legends and stories are a massive part of childhood. Many don't forget the tales of Cinderella and her missing shoe, or Goldilocks and her quest for "just right".  
Old folklore spoke of a warrior, simply named Black Owl by the public, for the small blue crest depicting an owl on their sash and the lightweight black robes they wore. Black Owl was what legends were made of. No one had evidence of the actual Black Owl, but they'd been there alright. Every scene, every house they protected, a tiny owl pendent was all that remained.  
Perseus thought the legend was bullshit.  
His village is comprised of a tight knit community of people. There are no secrets between the family-like bonds.  
Percy, as he'd rather be called, thought about it for a moment.  
His mom and Poseidon lived together in a cottage, Jason and his family lived nearby, Nico and Hazel lived by themselves in a two-room house, and a cute girl named Annabeth and her family resided on the other side the village. There were a few others, including the two other "defenders" that protected the village. They didn't call themselves defenders, but really, who's going to call them ninjas?  
He wasn't sure where this "Black Owl" character had spawned, but he sure as hell was going to get to the bottom of it.  
Rumors about the swift-footed ninja had spread quickly, depicting him as sleek as a cat in the night with the ability to fly across the rooftops, deadly silent. Black Owl seemed to be thin with an almost girl-like figure because of how small and nimble he was. His mask never denounced any of his facial features with the exception of stormy and determined gray eyes. People have said they've seen a flash of golden-blond hair.

And there he was. Standing in front of Percy, robes artfully mussed to clothe himself comfortably, a sheathed katana at his hip.  
Percy wasn't sure what to say, but to be in front of a legend was... interesting?  
"Hello," he choked out, trying to sound conversational. The masked figure's head dipped once, his back straight as an arrow, his eyes narrowing. He gestured around the village, making a symbol for peace with his hands.  
"Yeah, I get it. You're here to maintain peace." Percy studied Black Owl. Indeed, he was a nimble figure, a little on the short side, the turquoise crest on his sash sticking out like a sore thumb against all the black. In the middle of his mini commentary, he stopped.  
"Why don't you speak?"

"I bet you have a really deep voice and you're super embarrassed about it. That's okay."

"Nothing?"

"You don't talk?"  
"...not really."  
"Okay, that's fi- wait a minute!" Percy looked condescendingly at him, shaking his finger. "You talked!"  
"Yes."  
A moment of silence occurred as Percy absorbed his new revelation. Blonde hair, grey eyes, slim figure… wasn't there a girl with those characteristics in his village?

"..."

"I think you're a girl."  
"...fuck."  
And then, it was black.  
.o0o.  
"Where am I?" Percy asked. His head hurt like hell, throbbing every time it moved even a centimeter. He was on a soft, pillowy bed, the dark grey sheets oddly visible. A face came into view.  
A girl's face.  
With... black robes... and a black sash... and a mask in hand.  
Who just so happened to have curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes.  
"Hi, I'm Annabeth, the girl whose house is on the other side of the village. I also just so happen to be a ninja. Aren't you the infamous Seaweed Brain?"

"Hey, my title is not _that_ stupid," he protested, pushing himself into a sitting position. "It's Ocean Eyes."  
A tinkling bell like laughter rung out, Annabeth's eyes sparkling like jewels. "Alright, Seaweed Brain."

.o0o.  
The two chatted about various things for hours, their topics ranging from ninja tricks, turtles, miraculous ways they had narrowly escaped from situations. You name it, they talked about it. It would have been extremely easy to say that both of them had a pleasant afternoon together.  
.o0o.  
"Just wondering, how did you knock me out?"

"God damn it, not this again."

 _ **x FTC**_


	6. The Sixth Day

Prompt: Disease

Day Six

This was all so, so wrong.

It's all his fault, all his fault. Everything is his fault.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Everything is crashing, tumbling, all his fault, all his fault.

Time spins like a whirlwind, smashing events together and throwing his gravity off course.

All his fault.

It's his fault she's hurt, it's his fault she's sick, it's his fault she might _**die**_ \- and it's his fault the child may not survive.

That mission was not supposed to go horribly wrong. The head of the operation was not scheduled to be there until three days later. Annabeth wasn't supposed to head in to be suddenly assaulted and poisoned.

And it's all his fault.

The poison, the disease, was gnawing away at her from the inside, eating him alive with guilt. He was supposed to protect her. He was supposed to cover her back. Most importantly, he was supposed to keep her and the child safe. And he had failed. It's all his fault.

She couldn't possibly want to see him, or want to have anything to do with him at this point.

Then again, the beasts weren't supposed to be genetically engineered to that extent. But Annabeth wasn't a front line, she was meant to be in the back, supporting them.

It's still his fault. No excuses. He's the reason she's on the verge of _death_ in the infirmary, the Apollo kids trying their best to keep her alive.

He can't.

The disease…

It had a fatality rate of 99.99% of the other campers that contracted it.

She could die.

And it's all his fault.

 _ **x FTC**_


	7. The Seventh Day

Prompt: laser tag

Day Seven

A/N: ah sorry forgot to update yesterday ;-; dont kill me pls

"C'mon Annie, let's go!" Percy shouted, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

"Coming!" she hollered back, sliding down the banister and landing neatly at the bottom. "And don't call me that!"

.o0o.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

[...]

"Seriously. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Thank you, so very much. That was a great explanation that offered enormous amounts of clarification regarding my question."

"Lighten up, alright? We're going to do something fun."

[...]

"You're taking me laser tagging?"

.o0o.

"Alright, I'm going to get the blue base. I guess you'll be red. One v one me, Annie."

"...fine. But I just wanted to let you know, I can whoop your sorry behind any day, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh, bring _it_ _ **on**_ , Wise Girl."

 _Where is he? I could've sworn he was here. Alright, let's sneak around the obstacle, so I'll be flanking the wall. I saw a glimpse of his vest on the opposite side. We'll have to-_

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off when a hulking mass slammed into her, trapping her in a corner.

"Oh, hello. Fancy seeing you here," Percy smiled cheekily at her.

She rolled her eyes at him, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "The pleasure is all mine. What do you - mmpf!"

What she was trying to ask him was muffled by him glueing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Annabeth was stunned. Her body stiffened, freezing on the spot. She couldn't move. She physically couldn't move.

Just as she was about to push him off as her suit lit up.

He had tagged her.

That son of a-

"Laters, baby. Have fun!" he winked at her, sauntering off to his base.

The nerve of that kid.

She shook it off. It was only a game. Besides, her idiot boyfriend would get payback later. There's a reason her judo flips are legendary.

 _ **x FTC**_


	8. The Eighth Day

Prompt: Extras

Day Eight

A/N: this one ends a little abruptly, sorry!

Annabeth showed up on set with Ray Bans and a Starbucks mug containing a steaming dose of coffee. Today's scene, at least for her, was to sit in a restaurant and converse with another extra, make it look like they're good friends. She knew the drill. As she slipped off her aviators, taking a seat in her assigned booth, Annabeth looked up to see that her partner was already there.

He extended his hand. "Hello, I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

She took it, shaking it firmly. "I'm Annabeth."

"It's nice to meet you," he smiled at her, stirring his coffee while the stage crew set up the lighting. "Would you happen to be… Annabeth… um.. Chase? My mom had a friend with a daughter of the same name, and I'm assuming it's not very common."

"Yes, actually," she blushed, adding a dash of milk to her hot chocolate. "Would your mom happen to be Sally Jackson?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, Percy's face lighting up. "Athena Olympia?"

"One and the same. It's kinda cool that we just happen to meet on the same set for a movie."

"Yeah, I agree." Percy wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Coincidence? I think not!"

Just then, a booming voice came from the director's direction. "Scene 24, take one!"

Annabeth and Percy took their cue, making fake conversation as the lead roles took their table in the small diner a few rows away.

"So, how's your love life?" he asked cheekily, winking heavily at her.

Annabeth tried to hide her grin, but rolled her eyes playfully. "Pretty empty. Not much happens when you're a busy architect. Things to do, places to build, yada yada."

His eyes widened slightly, returning to normal in a millisecond. "How? What is this? The great Annabeth Chase does not have a boyfriend?"

"Nope." she played along, popping the 'p' while reaching for her mug.

"That just won't do," Percy shook his head, his sea green orbs sparkling with mischief. "We'll have to fix that."

She raised her eyebrows. "How so?"

"Well," he said, drawing out the word and leaning back into the seat cushion. "There's me, of course."

"Hmm, I may have to pass on your offer, sir, but thank you kindly." she said with a goofy flourish. Percy recoiled as if he'd been struck.

"Oh, fair lady, how you wound me? My pride has suffered a great defeat, as you, a fair maiden have refu-"

"Cut!"

The director's voice echoed over the set. The two immediately stopped talking, raising their vision to settle on his chair.

"Extras, table three?"

Annabeth and Percy nodded, giving him their full attention.

"Although you guys are doing a fine job of extras in the diner, you aren't supposed to be the ones heavily making eyes at each other as if falling in love, as you're taking the center focus off the leads. Please refrain from romantic conversations, as that's the lead roles' job. Let's retake that scene."

 _ **xFTC**_


	9. The Ninth Day

Prompt: Running

Day Nine

A/N: a little more foul language than usual… sowwy

"Oh, crap, crap, _crap!_ "

Percy's alarm clock read 7:27AM. Which meant he currently has thirty three minutes to get to morning class. He usually runs to campus, that and getting to his class takes thirty minutes altogether.

"I wanna go fast, I wanna go fast, _I wanna go fast!_ "

Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he snatched his already packed bag off the counter and threw on his shoes. Percy dashed out the door, forcing himself to stop and lock the door, heaven forbid someone breaking in.

He managed to make it to the major crosswalk in seven minutes, which was four minutes faster than he usually takes to get there. As he crosses the street, Percy made a mental note to never forget to set his alarm clock again. What class was he going to again? Oh, right, he had to g-

"Ahh!"

Percy hadn't quite registered his surroundings. He had tripped over a rock because he wasn't looking at the pathway. Tumbling to the asphalt in a heap, he brushed the hair out of his eyes to see a hand outstretched to him.

"A good soldier never leaves a man behind," a blonde girl quoted to him, helping to pull him up. She smiled brightly at him, as Percy muttered a thanks.

He took a better look at her, then paused. "Is that a Toy Story reference, Ms...?"

"Why, yes. Yes, it is," replied the girl, who sarcastically saluted him before jogging in the opposite direction. She stopped, saying over her shoulder: "Annabeth."

Percy grinned at the little encounter, shook it out of his thoughts, and sprinted the last three miles to campus.

.o0o.

 _ **[BONUS!]**_

His Oceanography class was over, his backpack was full of homework from his three courses, and Percy was once again, running to his destination: home. Or rather his crappy apartment, but same difference.

He began his run, starting off with a light jog. As he passed the coffee shop he often ate at, Percy spotted the same blonde girl, window shopping the bookstore next to it. He sprinted over to her, throwing himself to the ground dramatically in front of her feet.

"Go on without me," he cried, splaying himself on the concrete as if bleeding out. Percy opened the eyes he had clenched while throwing himself to see Annabeth a blushing mess.

She scowled at him, the red in her cheeks fading fast despite the chilly winter air. "I will."


	10. The Tenth Day

Prompt: Lecture

Day Ten

A/N: Better late than never?

Annabeth Chase was hardcore.

At least, that's what Percy thought of her. The lecture room was huge, almost like a theatre. It was dome shaped, with maybe twenty rows of semi-circular positioned large projector screens hung from the ceiling, enabling even those in the back to understand what was being lectured. A prominent, large screen was a few meters behind the podium for the speaker.

He was seated in Row J, and she sat directly below him in Row I, both being in the farmost left corner. Percy often stared at the back of her head, the innocent curls out of place for the person who wore them.

She often wore a black leather jacket, covering the swirls of black ink that he had seen peeking out enough to know they were there. Her black jeans had dangerous looking spikes on them, but today she was wearing simple black leggings. But Percy had never seen her without her - you guessed - black combat boots. Annabeth had three piercings in her right ear, two studs and a dangling silver owl, as well as a cuff. She only had one piercing in her left, a skull stud, and a silver cuff.

He was looking at her again, not paying attention of course. Percy had already studied the material at home, and the professor usually didn't call on him anymore.

Today she had her laptop open like a casual student - most students at their university used laptops to take notes, as it was quicker than taking handwritten ones. But Percy knew better. Annabeth took few notes, but whenever the professor called on her she'd already knew the answer. When asked, she replied with a curt, "I have reviewed today's lesson previously."

A lot of people seemed to be afraid of the blonde. If her numerous tattoos didn't scare them, it was the piercings and the choice of dress.

Today was different.

The raven-haired college student peered over her shoulder and saw her switch tabs quickly, opening YouTube. And… cat videos? A quiet fit of giggles erupted from the girl in front of him, but stifled them before the professor noticed.

.o0o.

Later on in the lecture, after Annabeth had closed her cat video tab, she had another open. It was a blank canvas, most likely MS Paint by the looks of the sidebar, but the punk girl seemed to be doodling little designs. A trident. A rough sketch of an owl. Little hearts and a name he couldn't make out. But then, something else happened. She used the text tool and typed a line out before enlarging the font in large bold capitals.

 **JACKSON, I SWEAR. IF YOU DON'T TAKE YOUR EYES OFF MY SCREEN I WILL PERSONALLY PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE.**

Percy returned to his own laptop screen, slightly afraid, slightly impressed.

He snuck another look.

 **JACKSON.**

 **SEEING THIS REQUIRES A LOT OF NERVE.**

 **CALL ME? xxx-xxx-xxxx**

 **x FTC**


	11. The Eleventh Day

Prompt: Greed

Day Eleven

A/N: mmmmmmm

"Pwease?"

"No."

He pouted up at her.

She drew out her words, stressing her vowels. "Mmm... how about - no."

Percy's lip quivered and the puppy dog eyes turned on.

She rolled her grey orbs at him.

"Fine."

Annabeth relented, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek, for a very, very short peck.

He briefly gave her a boyish smile, but quickly pouted again. Percy shook his head and pointed at his lips.

"No."

And the puppy eyes were back.

They were in his cabin, mostly for privacy. She sat up against the headboard, her laptop on Percy's chest whose head was on a pillow. Both were in comfortable pajamas, as it was a little late, the evening sun had just finished setting between the curtains dressing the windowsill.

"Percy. I said no, and that's final."

"But I want another kiss. A real one, Annie."

Annabeth closed her laptop, reaching over Percy's legs to set it down on the wooden nightstand. She planned to lean down and give him a chaste kiss on the lips, perhaps. But when her lips touched his and she moved to get her laptop again, Percy pulled her down into another kiss, holding her face in place with his hands.

Rolling her eyes, she returned his kiss, and slid down on the bedspread to lie down after reaching over and turning off the light.

 **x FTC**


End file.
